prendre soin de mon frère
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Merle rentre à la maison, et il y a du sang partout. Il finit par trouver Daryl. Il est trop petit pour se défendre. Traduc


Titre : **Taking Care of my Brother**

Auteur : **Caryl4ever**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Daryl avait six ans. Merle n'était pas à la maison. Il ne pensait pas que leur père serait là avant des semaines. Malheureusement, il était rentré plus tôt et il avait battu Daryl. Il avait réussi à se glisser dans la chambre de Merle, pour se cacher dans le placard. Leur père était sorti alors que Merle rentrait à la maison.

« Daryl, » il posa quelques affaires dans la cuisine, « Daryl, j'ai rapporté de la pizza ! Une pizza d'une station essence pourrie, mais une pizza quand même. »

Ensuite il aperçu dans le coin une petite tâche de sang. Il y avait quelques traces sur le mur également. Il s'en approcha et il vit le sweat de Daryl tâché de sang. Il le ramassa puis le fit tomber.

« Daryl ! » Il se précipita dans leur chambre. La porte du placard était légèrement entrouverte. Il se précipita vers celle-ci et il trouva Daryl recroquevillé dans un coin. « Daryl, » murmura-t-il. Il s'agenouilla dans le placard avec lui où il s'assit pour le tirer sur ses genoux. Il était presque éveillé. Dieu merci, il avait juste perdu connaissance. Il attrapa un vieux t-shirt sur le sol et il essuya le sang sur le visage de Daryl. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu.

« Merle ? »

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes plus. »

Daryl éloigna la main de Merle de son visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, petit frère ? »

« Il m'a jeté contre le mûr et ma tête s'est cogné dessus. Puis, il m'a frappé au visage. »

« Tu en parle comme si ce n'était pas grave. »

« Il m'a déjà frappé, tu le sais ? »

« Ouais, je me souviens. »

Il voulait dire à Daryl qu'il y avait une pizza, parcequ'il le trouvait trop maigre. Mais les enfants de six ans étaient comme ça. Il n'allait certainement pas en vouloir de toute façon. Ils entendirent leur père rentrer.

« Merle ! »

« Sh, sh, sh, sh, reste ici. Je vais m'en occuper."

"Non, n'y va pas ! S'il te plait Merle, s'il te plait !"

« Non Daryl, je vais y aller, et il ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Il en fait toujours ! »

« Et ça pourrait être toi, alors je préfère que ça soit moi ! »

Il s'agrippa au t-shirt de Merle. « Merle, » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Reste en sécurité ici. »

Il acquiesça et laissa Merle s'en aller. Merle entra dans le salon et il vit son père qui cherchait des trucs pour se faire de l'argent. Puis il le vit.

« Daryl n'est plus là où je l'ai laissé. »

Merle ne répondit pas.

« Tu l'as déplacé ? »

« Non, m'sieur. »

« Donc tu insinues qu'il s'est barré, ce petit bâtard. Bien, quand il rentrera, tu pourras lui dire que je vais le tuer. »

Les poings de Merle se serrèrent. « Je te hais. »

« Ouais, toi aussi. » Puis il aperçu le sang sur le t-shirt de Merle. « Il est dans ce satané placard, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Menteur ! » Il se leva pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Merle le frappa fortement dans le nez. Alors, il bouscula Merle dans le mur qui sentit son cerveau rebondit dans sa tête. Il aurait une belle commotion. Il se rua sur son père pour se battre l'un avec l'autre. Son père parti, un moment d'accalmie s'offrant enfin à lui. Merle se posa un instant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il cracha un peu de sang, puis il retourna au près de Daryl. Daryl leva les yeux sur son grand frère.

« Il t'a aussi fait mal ? »

Il hocha la tête. Daryl s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Daryl essuya le sang de sa petite main. Puis il se coucha sur lui et il tomba endormi. Merle s'endormit à son tour.

**OOO**

Il entra dans la cuisine pour prendre un morceau de pizza froide. Ensuite, il retourna dans le placard pour réveiller Daryl.

« Daryl, lève toi si tu veux manger. »

Il leva les yeux sur lui en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Allez, ça ne va pas ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Merle toucha son front. Il avait de la fièvre. Alors, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour y déposer le morceau de pizza. Quand il retourna dans le placard, Daryl avait vomi.

« Daryl, va dans la salle de bain que je puisse laver ça. »

Il l'aida à se lever et il l'envoya dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa une bouteille de désodorisant et un bidon d'eau de javel. Il nettoya le vomi et ensuite, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour voir Daryl assit sur les toilettes, penché au-dessus de l'évier. Merle le fit se lever pour lui faire enlever son t-shirt de manière à pouvoir le laver. Il le mit dans la machine et il retourna au près de Daryl pour voir si tout allait bien. Il avait encore remi. Il en avait plein le pantalon.

Il soupira. « Enlève ton pantalon, avant que ça ne salisse tes sous vêtements. »

Il prit le pantalon qu'il mit également dans la machine, et ensuite il entreprit de nettoyer le sol une fois de plus. Daryl pleurait dans un coin. Merle essuya sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Papa m'a blessé au ventre. »

« Non, c'est la commotion qui te rend malade. »

« C'est la même chose. »

« Peut être. »

« Si tu pouvais le tuer ?! »

« Qui, papa ? »

« Ouais. »

« Un de ces jours, petit frère, un de ces jours. »

FIN


End file.
